


Re-Prom

by StoryAnonGuy33



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I really don't know how to tag this one lol, Just fluff lol, M/M, Past Regrets, Prom, Romance, Slow Dancing, Summer break, Surprise Party, i guess?, in a way lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryAnonGuy33/pseuds/StoryAnonGuy33
Summary: "Wait...guys, that's a great idea!" Zayn stated, almost a little too loudly."The special night out?" Harry asked, looking a little startled."No, the one about recreating prom. We could have our own little personal night and then...he could remember that instead of the old one" Zayn commented.Or where Liam's prom wasn't the happiest memory and Zayn has an idea to change it.





	Re-Prom

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, a one shot coming your way lol  
> Hope you all enjoy it!  
> Be sure to comment and like and all that

 

      Liam pulled a few books off Zayn's shelf, one of them falling open. A small envelope and a few papers dropping to the floor.

  "Oh no Zayn I'm sorry" Liam said, 

 "No worries Li, we're cleaning up my room anyway" Zayn chuckled, putting his cloth down and moving to help Liam.

 "Photographs?" Liam asked, looking at the envelope.

 "Ohh, it's my old senior yearbook" Zayn commented, glancing through the small pile of papers on the floor.

 "Sorry, it was upside down and everything fell out" Liam said, feeling dumb he didn't look before he picked anything up. Zayn leaned over to kiss his head.

 "Accidents happen Li" he smiled, walking over and sitting on his bed.

 "Wanna look through it? Since we went to different schools and all" Zayn suggested, Liam chuckled. Zayn made a big deal about having a day off and cleaning his room today. Which, in all honesty, kinda needed it. It was mostly a, "Our college semester is over cleaning binge". Liam offered to help and here they were ten minutes in and already taking a break.

 "Come on Liam" Zayn smiled, patting the spot next to him, Liam chuckling as he walked over and cuddled into him.

 "Okay babe, we can look. But then _back_ to cleaning" he stated, hoping to keep his boyfriend on track.

 "Yeah yeah" Zayn said lightly, opening his book.

 "Have you ever seen anything in here before?" Zayn asked, skipping a few pages.

 "Nope, I think we glanced at mine once" Liam replied,

 "Oh, okay. That's probably it then" Zayn said, finding the senior class pages.

 "You had a pretty small senior class" Liam commented, knowing that his had around two hundred students.

 "I think my school was just small" Zayn laughed,

 "Though it never felt that way, the halls were always packed" he added. 

 "Awww, look at you. Zayn you were always a charmer huh?" Liam basically gushed, seeing his senior portrait.

 "Li...you're making me blush" Zayn mumbled, Liam looking closely at the picture.

 "Beautiful as always" he smiled softly, feeling a few pecks on the cheek from Zayn.

 "Here's me in book club. Which wasn't even considered a club for some reason? We only got in the yearbook because someone in book club worked on the yearbook" Zayn chuckled, Liam seeing the small group in the library.

 "Oh, there you are in art club" Liam pointed, Zayn nodding.

 "That's all" he said, Liam letting out a laugh.

 "Really? No "candid" shots of you doing work or eating lunch?" he asked, Zayn shaking his head.

 "I'm fine with only being in those. No "candid" shots of me thank you" he joked.

 "Then what are all of these?" Liam asked, holding the envelope.

 "Those are of...." Zayn trialed off, opening it and taking out a stack of photos.

 "Prom...and a few football games it seems" he remarked.

 "Prom?" Liam asked, suddenly feeling weird. Mostly because Zayn would be with another guy.

 "Yeah Louis, Harry and I went together. Well, it was more Louis and Harry, then me in addition" Zayn explained.

 "I went in a group too" Liam admitted. Recalling spending most of his time with Niall and his date. That and kinda sitting off by himself but that was normal for prom...probably.

 "Did you enjoy it?" Zayn asked, putting the pictures on his lap. Liam shrugged,

 "Yeah? But at the same time, I don't know. I wasn't out yet, I mean even if I was all the guys at my school were jerks" Liam began, Zayn just looking at him.

 "So, maybe it's better this way. It was fine" Liam smiled, he didn't want to get all heavy or anything. It wasn't important anymore...right?

 "Liam, it's okay to say you didn't enjoy it" Zayn said softly, rubbing his hand.

 "We should get back to cleaning, we're wasting daylight" Liam laughed, standing back up again. Something about remembering it, didn't sit well with him. Zayn let out a small sigh.

 "Sure" he smiled, grabbing his rag.

 

 

 

 

     "My prom? What about it?" Niall asked over the phone. Zayn going on to explain what Liam had told him and how he acted about it a couple days before.

 "I remember Liam enjoying himself, to an extent" Niall began,

 "I don't know, I'd feel awful if he didn't actually like it. That makes me a bad friend" he exclaimed. Zayn trying to stifle a small laugh at Niall's outburst.

 "He did spend a lot of time at the table, or just talking with people" Niall added, still sounding like he was trying to remember specifics.

 "I feel bad, he seemed put off about it but before I could ask he changed the subject" Zayn remarked, knowing Liam had a habit of doing that when he was upset.

 "You could just ask again?" Niall suggested, Zayn had thought of that but how obvious could he get? They just talked about it the other day too.

 "Or I could bring it up?" Niall asked,

 "Eh, I don't know. I'm probably just blowing this out of proportion" Zayn sighed, he just...felt bad. He knew Liam didn't have the best high school experience and a lot of him almost wanted to make up for it.

 "Well if he seemed as upset as you said I doubt that" Niall spoke,

 "What was _your_ prom like?" he asked.

 "Fine, I went with Louis and Harry. We had a good time" Zayn answered honestly. Pretty much all of the guys at his school were straight. Minus Louis and Harry and himself that is, so he was fine just tagging along with them.

 "I mean...I don't know Niall, what am I supposed to do though? Prom has been over for years" Zayn chuckled, Niall laughing.

 "Yeah something tells me they won't let you back in next time around" he joked.

 "Look, I'm hanging out with Liam tomorrow. I'll bring it up and let you know? Sound good?" Niall suggested again.

 "Sure, why not" Zayn sighed, wondering if it was only he himself that felt bad and Liam was actually okay with it.

 "Sorry to randomly bring this up Niall" Zayn chuckled,

 "Dude really? It's not a problem, if Liam's upset I want to help out too. He _is_ my best friend after all" Niall chuckled.

 "I better get going Zayn, I'll let you know soon okay?" he added, probably checking the time and realizing how late it was.

 "Thanks Niall, I'll talk to you later" Zayn said, glad he was willing to help out. Even if it was only Zayn being weird about it. He put his phone down, Zayn always felt bad, seeing Liam upset or put off. It really hurt him. He'd do anything to bring back that smile he loved so much.

 "Guess I'll find out after tomorrow" he sighed, heading back downstairs.

 

 

 

 

    Liam and Niall sat at a table on a patio outside a restaurant. The two grabbing some lunch and catching up. Well in truth they had already finished eating but didn't quite feel like leaving yet. It had been a couple weeks since Liam had seen Niall last. Niall's semester ended a bit later than Liam and Zayn's, so he had been wrapping up a few loose ends with classes, tests and such.

 "Yep, passed all my classes so now I can finally relax" Niall chuckled, Liam nodding happily.

 "How did Zayn's cleaning go by the way?" he then asked, Liam chuckling.

 "We were finally able to make some headway. It was mostly going through papers and notes from the previous semester and then dusting" he explained.

 "The dusting was my idea, his room was covered in it" Liam laughed, recalling Zayn shrugging and saying it wasn't _that_ bad. Niall nodded knowingly,

 "Sounds like you two were busy then" he chuckled. Liam took a sip of his water,

 "Did you come across anything fun?" Niall then asked. Liam finding the question to be a bit vague.

 "Like what?" he asked back, Niall stopping for a second.

 "I don't know, interesting....or different" he trailed off,

 "Oh, we looked at his yearbook, that was fun. His senior portrait is so cute" Liam said, smiling to himself. 

 "Oh man, I haven't looked at my yearbook for a really long time" Niall chuckled, 

 "Think there are any prom pictures in there?" he asked, almost leaning forward a bit. Liam blinked a couple times.

 "Maybe, I doubt I'm in any though" he replied. Niall sat back in his chair, taking a drink.

 "You make it sound like you didn't have a good time" he said,

 "Is that the case Liam? Did you have fun or not?" Niall asked quickly. Liam was trying to hold a laugh in at this point.

 "Okay Niall, what is it you want to ask me?" he said lightly, Niall looking a bit surprised.

 "Huh?....Whaaat? Pshhh, nothing just everyday questions. You know" he mumbled, Liam raising his eyebrow. A few seconds past, Niall glancing back and forth at Liam.

 "Okay fine....just stop giving me that look" he sighed,

 "I was thinking back to prom the other day and I remembered you didn't seem like it you enjoyed it all that much" Niall explained, 

 "And _Zayn_ has nothing to do with this?" Liam asked lightly, finding the timing to be more than coincidental.

 "Whaaat? Nooo" Niall said again, waving that part off. Liam let out a small breath.

 "I mean prom _was_ fun, I got to hang out with you...and they had that photo booth. That was cool" Liam shrugged, not really sure how he felt."Besides, I was really only out to you and the last thing on my mind at the time was finding a boyfriend" he added.

 "I'm sorry Liam, I...didn't mean to bring it up if it bothers you" Niall added, looking upset himself.

 "No, it's nothing like that. I mean yeah...some things would have been nice but overall it doesn't matter" Liam said, taking another drink of his water. Though, the more he said it doesn't matter, did that make it sound like it does?

 "Liam if you didn't enjoy yourself it's okay. I'm not going to be offended over it" Niall chuckled,

 "And I really doubt any prom planners are going to care either" he added, now Liam was laughing a bit.

 "You never know where they may be hiding" he commented. The wind blew slightly, offsetting the heat from the sun.

 "Maybe it was fun at the time but thinking back, I was a little upset over it" Liam shrugged, not sure why this was even being brought up at all.

 "High school wasn't the best time for me really" he added lowly, really _not_ wanting to think back to how awful some other students were to him. Niall nodded,

 "I know Liam, sorry" he said, Liam knowing Niall was a witness to most of it himself.

 "Well anyway, tell me how you've been otherwise" Liam smiled, not really wanting to chat about this anymore.

 "I do have a funny story from the other day actually" Niall began.

 

 

 

 

     "I remember Lou and I slow danced all night, it was so romantic...for that time anyway" Harry said, Louis laughing at the last part. The three sitting in Zayn's family room.

 "Romantic for that time?" Zayn asked,

 "Well, more romantic things had happened since then. It's still a nice memory to look back on, but it's not the be all end all" Harry cleared up, Zayn nodding.

 "So are you upset you didn't have a date to prom then? I mean no offense Zayn but it's a little late to change that" Louis chuckled,

 "You're with Liam now anyway, that pretty much beats out some random guy from high school" Harry added.

 "No, not me...Liam" Zayn started, explaining what happened at his place. Then what Niall had told him, which upset him even more to be honest.

 " _Ohhhh_ , he seems upset" Harry stated flatly,

 "Yeah I know" Zayn chuckled, hoping the two would elaborate a bit more than that.

 "Liam's the type to sorta push it away until he forgets about it and I feel guilty because I brought it up and stirred things up" Zayn explained,

 "So are you upset that he's upset? Or is this just a you thing?" Louis asked, always with the tough questions.

 "No, I feel bad for him. I know Liam's high school experience wasn't the greatest. Actually it was downright bad from the few things he's told me and...I don't know" Zayn replied, letting out a breath.

 "Not to pry into his business, but what actually happened?" Louis questioned, looking concerned.

 "He was bullied a lot, guys just being nasty for no reason. Not that some girls were any better" Zayn sighed, knowing Liam didn't like bringing it up. They did spend a night talking about it a few years back, Liam wanting to clear the air with Zayn.

 "That's terrible, no wonder he doesn't want to remember some stuff" Harry said, 

 "So _that's_ why you're so upset then?" Louis asked, Zayn nodding.

 "Yeah, I just want to....make things _not_ bad for him, in any way I can" he added, having trouble wording this.

 "Awww, we know Zayn. Just like the fact Liam would do anything for you" Harry chuckled,

 "It's true" Louis nodded happily.

 "So what's the plan then?" he asked, Zayn just sorta sitting there.

 "What do you mean plan?" he questioned, not really....thinking ahead that far. Louis let out a huff,

 "I mean are you planning on taking him dancing somewhere?" he asked.

 "Or are you going to plan some sort of special night instead?" Harry chimed in.

 "Or are you going to recreate prom and take him to that?" Louis added, Zayn perking up at that last one.

 "Wait...guys, that's a great idea!" Zayn stated, almost a little too loudly.

 "The special night out?" Harry asked, looking a little startled.

 "No, the one about recreating prom. We could have our own little personal night and then...he could remember  _that_ instead of the old one" Zayn commented.

 "That's true, it may be even more special because it's the two of you" Louis added, Harry nodding.

 "Now...I only need to figure the whole thing out" Zayn added,

 "If you need help during the decorating stage, feel free to ask" Harry volunteered.

 "Thanks guys, we should have Niall help too. That way we'll get it done faster" Zayn said, pretty much thinking out loud at this point.

 "Maybe you should write all this down" Louis chuckled, Zayn nodding. This could be great, if done right.

"It'll be fine" Zayn thought, trying to find a pen.

 

 

 

 

     Liam sipped on a drink as he walked hand in hand with Zayn at a small park. It wasn't out of the way per say but with it being the middle of the work day it was pretty empty.

 "You enjoy lunch Li?" Zayn asked, Liam nodding.

 "It's nice not having campus food you know?" he chuckled, Zayn letting out a laugh.

 "You brought your lunch a lot though" he commented, Liam merely shrugging.

 "Yeah....I guess so" he joked, Zayn swinging their hands a little. They approached a stone bench,

 "Want to sit for a bit? It's nice and shady" Zayn joked, Liam nodding happily.

 "Sounds good to me babe" he smiled, both taking a seat under a large tree. Liam let out a happy sigh,

 "Even though we go to college together, it's not the same as being able to be together like this" he commented.

 "Does that make sense?" Liam then asked, Zayn nodding.

 "Of course. Seeing each other in school, no matter how nice, doesn't always compare to moments like these" he explained. Liam leaned over to kiss him,

 "Leave it to you to always get me" he smiled, Zayn kissing back.

 "Since you said that, I've noticed something has been on your mind too" Zayn remarked, Liam chuckling a bit.

 "Leave it to you to always get me" Liam repeated, earning a laugh from his boyfriend. A few birds chirped nearby, a light breeze rustling the leaves overhead. He felt Zayn skate his thumb over his knuckles.

 "So, when I was hanging out with Niall the other day, he mentioned prom too" Liam began, 

 "And I couldn't help but laugh because we had _just_ talked about it too" he added.

 "Oh yeah... _crazy_ " Zayn mumbled, looking away for a second. Liam chuckling to himself,

 "Anyway, I thought on it for a while and truth is...I had a good time...but at the same time I didn't?" he confessed.

 "I was dealing with my impending coming out and then all those nasty people and it sorta just merged into prom and it stuck you know?" Liam went on, Zayn quiet.

 "I mean there wasn't anyone I wanted to go with either, I don't know" he sighed, not sure where this was going now.

 "Keep going Li, it's okay" Zayn smiled, squeezing his hand a bit.

 "A small part of me kinda would want to do it over. Since all those negatives feelings are gone for the most part. Just the two of us, having fun" Liam remarked, feeling like he was blushing a bit. Despite himself and Zayn being together for so long now.

 "There isn't anything wrong with that Li, and I'd love to go to prom with you" Zayn chuckled. Liam let out a breath.

 "I just, always feel better after I tell you things Zayn. So even though prom is over and all that...Being here with you is at least a hundred times more important to me" he smiled.

 "Oh Li" Zayn said, pulling him into a hug.

 "You're adorable and I love you" he said, kissing Liam's neck and face a few times.

 "I love you too Zayn, sorry to get kinda heavy" Liam chuckled between kisses.

 "Never apologize for just wanting to talk Liam, I'll always be here to listen" Zayn smiled happily,

 "And I will always be here for you" Liam nodded. He really did feel better about this now. Regardless of the problem, Zayn always had a way of helping him calm down or get through it. 

 "Now, let's finish our walk" Liam smiled, pulling Zayn up by the hand. The two heading down the trail.

 

 

 

      Zayn and Louis walked through the party store. After Liam's confession a few days back he was even more intent on remaking prom for him.

 "Okay they should call this place Party Supplies _Limited_ , instead of unlimited" Louis commented, Zayn's basket barely filled.

 "I thought for sure they'd have more prom stuff than just plates and this tiny banner" he said, looking at the small banner that said "Prom?" on it.

 "Okay, what if you get birthday decorations and sorta re-purpose them?" Louis suggested.

 "That's true, we can stick to a sliver and gold theme to make it more...prom like" Zayn replied, Louis looking like he was trying to stifle a laugh.

 "I"m trying here Lou" Zayn commented, Louis nodding.

 "I know Zayn, I just feel bad things aren't going as smoothly as we thought" he admitted, Zayn pushing the cart to the birthday section.

 "It's the thought that counts right?" he asked,

 "Yeah definitely. I feel like Liam will love it regardless" Louis nodded, looking at a few cake toppers.

 "I was hoping for something more metallic" Zayn sighed, looking through flat gold and almost gray looking streamers.

 "Guess I can make it work" he said, putting a couple rolls of gold in the cart. He had a rough design in his head, so all he needed were the actual supplies to do it. 

 "Are you going to get one of those light orb things?" Louis asked, Zayn not sure what he meant.

 "You know...they rotate and have the different colored lights?" he added, Zayn stopping for a second.

 "Ohh I know what you mean, let's see how much they cost first" he chuckled, grabbing a few other decorations.

 "Where would that even be?" Zayn questioned, looking at the aisle signs. Not wedding or seasonal,

"Might as well try the fog machine aisle" Louis shrugged, Zayn wondering why they had an _entire_ section dedicated to fog machines. 

 "So Liam said being with you was at least one hundred times more important to him?" Louis chuckled, Zayn nodding _and_ slightly blushing.

 "You two are so sappy" Louis smiled, Zayn knowing Louis and Harry got the same way with each other too.

 "I know...it's great" Zayn chuckled, the two turning the corner.

 "Ohh, it's just electronic stuff in general" Zayn remarked, Louis walking over to the spinning lights.

 "See _these_ things" he pointed, Zayn walking up to the rotating color orb.

 "Fifty dollars? Why is it so much?" he question loudly, looking at the price tag.

 "Wait....that's for the laughing zombie head" Louis pointed, Zayn looking over.

 "Oh...Oh, it's only fifteen dollars, that's not bad for a rotating disco ball" he said, reading the box.

 "Do it" Louis egged on, 

 "Why not, it fits in my budget" Zayn chuckled, wondering if Louis was more excited over it than he was.

 "What does that leave?" Louis asked, Zayn looking at a small slip of paper, only a few things crossed out since the store didn't have any sort of prom section.

 "I guess that's everything? I tried substituting as much as I could, so I hope it still works out" Zayn sighed.

 "How about a bubble machine? Or a fog machine?" Louis suggested jokingly, looking at the display.

 "Nah, I think we'll be able to survive without those" Zayn laughed, pushing his cart toward the checkout lanes.

 "Now we need to pick a day, keep Liam away for that time, decorate and hope that it all turns out good" Louis listed off, counting on his fingers. Zayn making a face,

 "Is that _all_?" he joked, arriving at the checkout line.

 

 

 

 

     Niall sat down in one of Zayn's armchairs.

 "Just took Liam back home, so now we can start decorating" he said, Zayn nodding. It had been about a week since he and Louis went shopping for the prom decorations. Niall had been running interference, in a way, to keep Liam off their trail. On top of that Zayn had been working more, making it hard to pick a time for them all to decorate together.

 "Now it's time to reveal _the stash_ " Harry said, Louis letting out a small laugh.

 "You're all making it sound like we robbed a bank" he remarked.

 "Wait, didn't we? I guess I can switch back to my original plates on my car" Niall joked, everyone laughing. Zayn opened the bags, taking everything out and putting it on the living room floor.

 "I'm glad your mom is letting you do this" Niall commented,

 "She's about as excited as I am, I think" Zayn laughed, thankful she understood what he was trying to do.

 "Wow you got the rotating light after all, that'll really bump this party up to an eleven" Harry commented, Niall laughing loudly.

 "Sorry, sorry that was...just really funny" he said, wiping his eye.

 "Now I have a rough sketch of how I want it to look" Zayn said, taking out a couple sheets of paper.

 "This is a rough draft? I thought you were going to sell it" Louis joked,

 "Okay maybe...it's not so rough" Zayn replied. Knowing he has things colored.....and shaded, it was easier to look at this way.

 "Now all we need is a musical montage of us decorating and we're set" Harry joked,

 "Oh no, the ones where everyone smiles and nods really awkwardly? Where they always look at the cameras?" Zayn chuckled, Harry nodding.

 "Don't we need to actually decorate first?" Louis asked,

 "Details details" Harry replied, Niall already opening the streamers.

 "Do you think we'll have enough?" he asked,

 "I hope so, here take the tape" Zayn said, handing him the dispenser. Louis opened a hanging metallic gold Halloween decoration. Zayn figured the small hanging moons would look nice with everything else.

 "At least it's not covered with skulls or anything" Louis joked, 

 "Put that in the middle of the room" Zayn directed, helping Niall hang some streamers. Louis and Harry eyeing where the middle actually was.

 "Do you have music picked out for dancing? Or are you both just going to stand awkwardly while holding punch?" Harry joked,

 "Yes I have music picked, a list of me and Liam's favorite songs" Zayn replied.

 "Do you _have_ punch?" Niall joked, cutting another length of streamer.

 "No, I didn't even figure that in to be honest" Zayn laughed. Harry and Louis checking the hanging decoration again before moving to another task.

 "You wanted to cut off the question mark on the prom banner right?" Louis asked, Zayn nodding.

 "Guys, I want to really thank you for helping me with this" he spoke, not wanting them to think he wasn't grateful.

 "Of course Zayn, Liam is our friend too. We want to help" Louis remarked,

 "Even if he wasn't, _you_ are and we'd want to help you anyway" Niall added.

 "So no worries Zayn but you're welcome" Harry chuckled. Zayn smiled to himself, not wanting to get too emotional over this but still. He's very thankful for these goofballs.

 "Yeah that goes there" Zayn directed, getting back to the task at hand.

 

 

 

 

     Liam fanned himself with his hand, it's been _so_ humid lately. Even going for his afternoon jog was getting to be a hassle.

 "I wonder how Zayn's dealing with it" he chuckled to himself, speaking of which he hadn't seen Zayn in a couple days. Yeah, they've been texting but it's not quite the same, at least for Liam. He walked back down the street toward his house, part of his cool down routine.

 "I think I'll text him now" he thought happily, walking up his driveway and sitting on his front step. Pulling his phone out and sending a short text to Zayn, he waited. Zayn did mention that he was going to be busy for a couple days too, though he never said as to why.

 "I hope work isn't running him ragged" Liam said, knowing for a part time job, he was there an awful lot. His phone buzzed,

 

**Zayn: Hey Li, I'm doing fine, sorry to be MIA lately :(**

**Liam: No it's okay, everything okay though?**

 

Liam did have a habit about worrying about things, Zayn included. He just wanted the people he was close to, to know he cared.

 

**Zayn: Yep, all good here Li :)**

**Zayn: It's funny though, I was just about to text you lol**

**Liam: Great minds and all that, but what's up babe?**

**Zayn: You free tomorrow night? Around 7:30?**

 

Liam stopped for a second, no he didn't have to work and he should be free otherwise. 

 

**Liam: Yeah I should be why?**

**Zayn: Haha, it's a surprise Li. Just be sure to dress in formal wear, tie included ;)**

 

Liam's eyes grew wide. Formal wear? A tie? What would they be doing? Was it a wedding? He hoped it wasn't a funeral.

 

**Liam: Babe, you aren't taking me to a fancy restaurant are you?**

  **Zayn: It's a surprise, just come to my house lol**

  **Liam: Fine I'll be there. Love you Z :)**

**Zayn: Love you too Li, looking forward to it ;)**

Liam stood up, his mind racing with possibilities.

 "Guess I really have no choice but to wait" he shrugged, walking in his house. Knowing he'd be thinking about it anyway.

 

 

 

 

     Zayn smiled as he saw Liam coming down his driveway, all done up in his formal wear. Black shirt and pants, a somewhat loose blue neck tie. Zayn was wearing black on black too, not that he owned crazy amounts of formal wear anyway. Liam climbed in the passenger seat,

 "You look _amazing_ Li" Zayn smiled, leaning over to kiss him.

 "Look who's talking Z" Liam smiled, kissing back.

 "Okay, now are we _going_ to a fancy restaurant? I don't want you spending a lot of money or anything Zayn" Liam spoke, Zayn chuckling.

 "No Liam, we're just going back to my place" he said, already backing out of the driveway and heading down the street.

 "And if I want to treat you to a nice dinner, that's my choice" he added, Liam chuckling.

 "I know Z, but I'm happy doing whatever with you" he said, patting Zayn's thigh.

 "I feel the same Liam" he smiled, feeling far more nervous about this than he thought. With all the humidity lately he spent time double taping the decorations. Louis, Harry and Niall did such a good job, he wouldn't want all their work to be in vain.

 "How's work Z?" Liam asked, Zayn snapping back to the here and now.

 "Ugh, you know for a part time job I feel like I'm there an awful lot" he sighed, for some reason his hours being piled on. Liam let out a small laugh,

 "Yeah, I know how you feel" he nodded. Zayn taking another turn, the two nearing his house.

 "I'm glad we're able to spend time together tonight though" Zayn smiled, his nerves _and_ excitement in full gear now.

 "I am too. Though I'm still very curious as to why we both need to be dressed up" Liam chuckled,

 "Don't worry, you'll see soon enough" Zayn grinned, knowing it sounded rather cryptic.

 "Well _that_ wasn't cryptic or anything" Liam laughed. A few more minutes and they were pulling up Zayn's driveway.

 "Okay, so I was going to give you a blindfold at this point but I figured closing your eyes at my front door would be good enough" Zayn explained, Liam looking even more confused now.

 "Am I going to regret this?" Liam laughed, Zayn chuckling as well.

 "For my sake I hope not" he smiled, getting out and walking to his front door with Liam.

 "Okay, close those lovely eyes Li" Zayn smiled, Liam letting out a small giggle.

 "Alright, I'm ready" he said, Zayn opening his door.

 

 

 

 

      "Wait, take your shoes off" Zayn instructed. Liam toeing off his shoes, wondering if the surprise was _before_ they had to go somewhere?

 "I really have no idea what to think" Liam thought, Zayn leading him by the hand. They walked around a bit, Liam feeling like they were going in circles.

 "Are....are you walking me around your whole house?" Liam laughed, 

 "What?....Noooo" Zayn trailed off, sounding like he was trying to stifle a laugh. They stopped,

 "Can I open my eyes now?" Liam asked.

 "Before that, remember how you told me if you could go to prom again you would?" Zayn asked, 

 "Yeah, why?" Liam questioned, not sure what that had to do with anything.

 "Open your eyes Li" Zayn said softly, Liam opening them.

 "Liam, would you go to prom with me?" Zayn asked, holding out his hand. Liam's eyes were wide, not to mention tearing a bit. The room was done up with gold streamers, a prom poster hanging over the couch. A golden metallic moon decoration hanging in the center of the room, streamers forming an outward star formation around it. A small rotating disco ball light on a nearby stand.

 "I like the light Zayn, really bumps this party up to an eleven" Liam joked, mostly trying to not get too emotional.

 "Do...you like everything?" Zayn asked, almost sounding worried. Liam pulled Zayn into his arms,

 "I love it babe....thank you so much" he said, peppering Zayn's face with kisses.

 "But why?" Liam then asked, not that he wasn't happy but for Zayn to go this far out of his way.

 "Like you even need to ask Liam? I know high school wasn't the best for you and...I want to help anyway I can" Zayn explained.

 "And I get to spend prom with the guy I love so much" he added softly. Liam felt his bottom lip curl slightly.

 "I love you too Zayn, _so_ much" he said, pulling him close again. Zayn lightly rubbed his back,

 "So...do you have punch so we can awkwardly stand?" Liam joked, Zayn letting out a laugh.

 "What the heck, Niall said the same thing" he said, still laughing.

 "It's a prom staple Zayn, that and sitting at a table" Liam chuckled, Zayn put his hand up.

"Nope, I have all our favorite songs, so we're gonna dance" he stated, Liam nodding.

 "And yes I have snacks and drinks if we get hungry" Zayn added.

 "Did you decorate all by yourself?" Liam asked, looking at the disco light again.

 "No, Niall, Louis and Harry helped. I never would have gotten it done so fast without them" Zayn explained, standing by his P-Pod speakers.

 "You all did a great job, it looks amazing" Liam smiled, Zayn still looking through his music.

 "Can we start with a slow song? I wanna hold you for a bit" Liam smiled, Zayn nodding happily.

 "Of course Li" he said, a song starting. Liam moving to pull Zayn close.

 

 

 

      Zayn was beyond thrilled that Liam liked everything. It's not that he was afraid Liam would hate it, just that things wouldn't work out the way he had planned. Another slow song started, not that either of them were complaining.

 "Good, I wasn't ready to let go yet" Liam said softly, Zayn smiling.

 "Took the words right out of my mouth" he replied, the two moving slowly in beat with the song. Out of nowhere Zayn felt something fall onto his head, he let out a yelp of surprise. The hanging metallic decoration had fallen on them, not to mention it pulled down _all_ the streamers around it. Everything falling onto Liam and Zayn, the two jumping apart.

 "Nooo" Zayn cried out, looking around at the mess that happened within ten seconds. 

 "Prom is ruined" he said, extremely frustrated all their work was gone in a blink.

 "No babe it's okay" Liam chuckled, moving to hug him again.

 "No it's not, I wanted this to be special for you. Your first prom wasn't any good and now the second one is just as bad Not to mention how hard it was to find all this stuff. So my original plans had to be scrapped. Things could have looked better, not that it matters now" Zayn went on. Liam pulled some streamers off him.

 "Zayn stop, everything's fine. The humidity made the tape fail" he chuckled.

 "We still have the rotating light _and_ the wall streamers" Liam pointed, Zayn letting out a sigh. Niall would be happy his streamers lasted at least.

 "Z, it's not the decorations or fancy lights that made this special" Liam began, rubbing Zayn's cheek.

 "The fact you went out of your way to do this...to try and make another whole prom for me. That's amazing Zayn" Liam smiled,

 "But even more than that.  _You_ make it special Z, just us being together...makes _everything_ worthwhile" he finished. Now it was Zayn who was getting all teary eyed. Liam stepped in, gently kissing him.

 "I love you Zayn, don't ever think otherwise" he smiled, Zayn kissed him back.

 "I love you too Liam" he said, finding this to be rather romantic despite the fact they were semi covered in streamers.

 "Now, let's get on with prom" Liam laughed, pulling the rest of the streamers off of Zayn.

 "I have a need to move" he joked, Zayn laughing.

 "You mean dance?" he asked, Liam shaking his head.

 "Cool kids don't dance right?" he winked, Zayn laughing again.

 "You got me there Li" he commented, a faster song playing now. Liam was right though, just the two of them being here together was the important part. Not that he would want it any other way. Seeing Liam smile his crinkly eyed smile was a huge plus too, Zayn knowing he was honestly happy. That was the reason for doing this in the first place, for Liam to be happy. So seeing him like this, that alone made everything worth it.

 

 

 

     "What!? All the decorations ended up getting ruined? What'd you do?" Louis asked, looking more upset than Liam thought he would have.

 "I didn't _do_ anything, the humidity ended up ruining the tape" Zayn commented, Louis letting out a sigh.

 "It's okay Lou, everything looked great for those first ten minutes" Liam chuckled,

 "And Niall's streamers held up all night" he added, Niall smiling proudly.

 "What did you do that was so different?" Louis asked, Niall only shrugging in response.

 "It's okay sweetie" Harry chuckled, patting his back.

 "The rotating light survived?" Harry questioned, Zayn nodding.

 "Good, I'm sure that will be giving you enjoyment for years to come" Harry said, everyone laughing a bit.

 "Guys, I wanna thank you for going out of your way like that" Liam started, 

 "It's okay, we already heard all this from Zayn" Niall chuckled. Liam looking over at him, Zayn just taking a sip of his drink. Liam reached over to take his hand, Zayn smiling back at him.

 "But you're welcome anyway Liam" Harry nodded, Louis chuckling at his boyfriend.

 "We should have gone too, for the ambiance" Niall sighed, Zayn laughing.

 "What? To stand in the background? Like non speakers in a play or something?" he asked, Niall shrugging.

 "We _could_ have had speaking roles, made things more dramatic" Louis added, Liam laughing at the thought of it.

 "Then it would turned into one of those soap opera, teen drama proms" he said, everyone laughing. The three continued talking about how much more fun it would be if they went. All the while Liam was more or less gazing at Zayn, probably more. How he ever got so lucky was beyond him, but he was thankful for every minute of it. Not to mention how thankful he was for his goofy friends.

 "Something on my face Li?" Zayn chuckled, Liam smiling at him.

 "Just those lovely eyes, not to mention everything thing else" he said, Zayn laughing at little.

 "Good to know I still have all my facial features" he joked,

 "Oh ha ha" Liam replied, Zayn lifting his hand up to kiss it.

 "I love you too Liam" he smiled, Liam about to speak up.

 "Uh guys?" Louis interjected, 

 "We're still here by the way" he added. Liam feeling his face warm up a bit, Zayn just sighing a little.

 "If this is what happens when you redo prom then I'm taking Louis to my own prom" Harry chuckled.

 "More decorating?" Niall joked, everyone laughing as Harry merely nodded.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That was fun right?  
> Be sure to leave a comment and like, let me know what you think


End file.
